everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilleus Tatian
"Grief surrounds the hearts of the people. Until I can find a way to help them, I've no right to stand here before them as a Guardian." Achilleus is a rather tall, "former" Guardian angel of Roman descent. His beliefs and ideals lead him through his life. Description Appearance Achilleus stands around six foot three, rather tall for where he originates from. His hair is a snowy white, his eyes an amber-gold with a scar running down the left part of his face to his mouth. He's always seen wearing a green hooded cloak over his body, the armour is hidden underneath. Personality He's a very cautious man, holding others at a distance as best he can. He attempts to avoid forming any type of relationship with another. He's not very cold, but bluntness is a part of his very nature. Preferences Although he'd hate to admit it, he enjoys fighting. While he clashes with himself over it, wanting the world to have peace, he enjoys the thrill of battle and even searches for battle if it decides to show itself. He enjoys reading as a past time, preferring long novellas and epics over shorter stories. However, he does enjoy poetry. As a side note, he also enjoys music and greatly respects famous pianists. Background Birth and Early Childhood Achilleus was born to a rather well off Roman family during the beginning of Claudius' thirteen year reign in the year 41 AD. He was the oldest of four siblings, taking on an almost protective nature of his young sister when she was born. The nature of Roman politics didn't interest him while he was growing up, much more preferring watching those of the military train and reading to his younger siblings. His father, himself, being a man of the arts led to him indulging his children in their more imaginative ventures, despite their more serious mother's grievances. It's during his childhood where he got into his first fight, when a man began to harass his mother whilst they were at the market. The man began to touch his mother inappropriately, even forcing her into an alley at one point. That point is where Achilleus knocked the man unconscious with a rock, where it would've possibly gone out of control if his mother didn't take him away herself. He was guilt-ridden for many weeks following this event, and worked on controlling himself to avoid a slip up similar to this in the future. Teenage and Adult Years During his adventurous teen years, around the time of Nero's reign, he met a rather nice girl of the same age as he. Unbeknownst to either of them, she would later come to be known as his wife, Arsinia Tatian. He was taken by her beauty, but courted her to make her fall for him in turn. His strange appearance and demeanor kept her wary at first, but they soon came to speak more intimately over the course of three years. During this time he'd spar with his younger brothers whilst she watched on, it was his way of showing off. He was prideful of the things he picked up from watching the military during their training regiments, but only later would his pride be knocked down a size. On the day Arsinia turned 15, he pledged himself to her. In turn she promised herself to him, leading to the two eagerly awaiting the day when they could get married. It wasn't long until he volunteered for military service, during the time of Boudicca's Uprising. It was here he met his best friend Calidorus Octavius, and where he was made more humble through the tempering fires of war. He didn't see combat until 60 AD, where he fought under Domitius Corbulo against Parthia. Upon returning home in 63 AD, he finally married Arsinia. Although he was still tied into military service, he served at home to be closer to his now pregnant wife. However things weren't going to be as easy as that. In 64 AD, the Great Fire of Rome occurred. This event led to a slight admiration of Nero when the Emperor himself found and assisted his family after they were almost lost to the blaze. He stayed in Nero's palace with his wife and firstborn child Angelus, who was still just a baby at the time. He assisted with the relief effort alongside Nero and helped with rebuilding the city. Life seemed to be well after the rebuilding efforts left him with a home for his family once more. He'd have another child three years later, in 67 AD, named Iospheus. Things would take a complicated political turn in 68 AD, in which tragedy would strike. He was there when Nymphidius Sabinus attempted to declare himself Emperor and betrayed Nero. He was also the one who stabbed the traitor through the heart. However too much had changed and things were only getting worse. Achilleus took his wife and children out of Rome, heading North for Britannia. He settled in what is now known today as London, but was called Londinium at the time. Here he became the Captain of the Guard, keeping the peace and earning a steady income. He avoided the war of the Four Emperor's, deeming that nothing was going to be gained from the fighting. When Vitellius proclaimed he was throwing a funeral service for Nero, he temporarily returned to Rome for the services. It was the last time he would see his father and mother, as they would die of age soon after this visit. He did convince his brother Olympio to move his family to Londinium with him, his sister already being married and his youngest brother Delphium dying during an altercation with a man over drink. His life went on rather peacefully after this, living peacefully with his wife and kids. However, the peace unsettled him and he preferred to be fighting than to be sitting around. At the age of 40, he left to continue a career in the military. His son Angelus took over his position as Captain of the Guard, showing as much aptitude as his father for the position. Achilleus would become a great asset of the Dacian Wars, fighting alongside both the Emperor and the "Legio IV Flavia Felix". He retired after this, being 66 years old at the time of his retirement. He returned to his wife an honoured military man. He took to writing a journal of his exploits during this time, although his words reflected more admiration for his fellow soldiers and commanders then his own prideful accomplishments. He also wrote of his children as they too followed a path in the military. His wife passed away two years later due to age, he followed soon after due to the grief he suffered from her loss. Current Day Not much is known about his time as a Guardian Angel, but he bears scars from an ancient war against the Demons. Physically and Mentally, he was changed by his time fighting to protect others, and to take on the burdens so many others had a hard time dealing with. He's currently wandering, attempting to keep his head as an angel with a possible target on his back. He may not be an Archangel, but he isn't going to take too many risks when it comes to his life. Abilities * Flight * Holy Magic * Sword/Spear Mastery * "Grief" - An unnatural ability to take on the emotional burden of those around him Relationships Family * Parents: Claudius Tatian - Father |''' Marcella Tatian - Mother * Siblings: Olympio Tatian - Brother '''| Delphium Tatian - Brother | 'Aburia Tatian - Sister * Children: Angelus Tatian - Son '| Iospheus Tatian - Son Friends * Calidorus Octavius Romantic * Wife: Arsinia Sulinus (Later Tatian) Trivia * His name derives from Achilles own name, meaning "Grief of the people" * His left gauntlet holds a symbol upon it's palm that assists him in summoning his blade, while his right has a symbol that aids him in casting his magic. Category:Character Category:Angel Category:Male